railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
UP SJVR Bakersfield
Introduction This page is currently UNDER CONSTRUCTION. The purpose of this document is to describe all the operations that take place at SJVR Bakersfield and to update the document as procedures here change. Experienced users are encouraged to edit this document and put whatever they want into their own words. New users are also encouraged to add sections that would potentially benefit other new users as well. Virtual Crews SJVR Bakersfield is run by 1 crew, in 3 shifts, 24/7. UP Bakersfield is run by 1 crew in an 8 hour shift. Anyone operating as a crew on UP or SJVR is required to not only post or a message in the UP Bakersfield forum before and after running, but also to record activity and time. Yardmaster MAY post requirements or availability in the latest post of the forum, however work can be assumed based on available time and the schedule of jobs listed below UP/SJVR/ Bakersfield Jobs All jobs performed by the crew at SJVR Bakersfield use the train name "SJVR BK" and UP Bakersfield "UP BK" and are assigned to the Bakersfield SJVR/UP switching district. The schedule along with total remaining work time for the day is shown in the "BK/SJVR Yard Tab". The following is the scheduled cycle times in which various jobs are set to being inside UP/SJVR Bakersfield Yard. The first crew comes on duty to replace the overnight crew at 0300. It performs any additional work that is needed in the yard through the night from the previous night's switching as well as any new tags that are generated for morning. The SJVR Trick 1 & 2 are two of the jobs that provide an interchange to BNSF, as well as serving SJVR customers north of Bakersfield. SJVR Trick 1 runs out in the morning after all the tags have been generated overnight in the early morning hours of the cycle at 0500 when the 1st crew comes on duty replacing the late night crew. It starts out by collecting any additional cars tagged empties, blocking if time is available, and building for BNSF, and SJVR industries east of Jastro up to UP. Once the interchange is complete it performs all switching moves. All industries on the Jastro branch are switched as well as the industries on the west side of Saco. Cars for BNSF are dropped in a siding for the night shift to take back to BNSF. The train then returns to SJVR Bakersfield with UP cars only. As long as the crew has time available it can continue to break down the train on arrival and perform any other switching in the yard before heading to Oil City on Trick 2. Trick 2 begins at 1100 in the cycle and deals with all industries in the Oil City area, as well as an additional interchange with BNSF. It switches those industries and then heads down the connecting line to Jastro. It services the lone industry west of BNSF Bakersfield, before interchanging with BNSF. After setting off and picking up cars at BNSF, it heads back to SJVR Bakersfield yard. Depending on the time in the cycle it has up to the limit until 1800 to perform switching work. It can also leave for Magunden early if it wishes as well. Normally this includes breaking down trains inbound from UP for the next day for SJVR and BNSF. The train must return to the crew change location at the south end of SJVR Bakersfield by 1900. The new crew comes on duty at 1900 and breaks down Magunden and prepares to build Kern from the north end of the yard provided UP is finished for the day. Kern normally departs by 2000 and takes several hours to finish overnight. It must return to the crew change office no later than 0300 so it's important to get the train back by this time. Other switching and work can be done if back in Bakersfield early. Under Construction There will be more information when I or others have time to enter as there are other jobs SJVR performs.